Peru (Francisco Atahualpa Llosa)
Juan Francisco Atahualpa Salazar Belaunde is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Beautiful World. He represents Peru and his birthday is July 28th (although his real birthday is on March 20th, 1497). Peru is 36 years old by human age but looks a little younger. He was Atahualpa, the last Inca emperor, before he became after his re-awaking the personification of Peru. Attributes Appearance He has long black hair, a large face with black eyes, an prominent aquiline nose and copper skin, like native South Americans look like. He's standing 1,72 meters. He's always seen in a long white shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, dark red trousers with golden leg bracelets and golden sandals or dark brown shoes. He wears very rarely the Peruvian military uniform as he would always feel uncomfortable in these after the devastating Pacific War. He always wears a blue scarf to cover his strangulation mark on his neck, reminding him of his past as Inca Atahualpa, and his end. His scarf possesses its own soul. So Peru can use them like tentacles, for example, if he'll hug or grab someone. He would be sometimes seen carrying a golden ax (champi), too. "Pets" He's convoyed by his own Mochi version, "Atamochi"/"PeruMochi". His other pets are a pigeon named "Paloma"; a Peruvian penguin named "Patranka"; and a Humboldt squid with the name "Supay". Personality and Interests Peru is a cheerful, gentle and patient man, who can be sometimes cruel and nasty on the other hand. He's always nice to anyone and calls all nations of the world his friends, but if someone argued him, he'll bully and creep them a lot. Peru ends with or adds in some sentences Quechua words like "ari", that means "yes". When Peru greets people, he says "Napaykhullayki", meaning "Hello". Another notable quote from him is "Rikuyki" - "I see you" or "Rikuni" - "I see". He also has a quirk to say "Pe", when he's showing happiness. His hobbies are tourism, cooking, history, folklore and reading gossip magazines from all around the world. In his former "life", before he became Peru, he was the great Inca Atahualpa, who lived in wealth and luxury. But in 1532, when Pizarro and Spain conquered his empire and captured him, he was executed one year later after paying his ransom. Later, Atahualpa's soul came back to his body, and so he walked behind Spain, till he became his soldier and plantation worker. In 1542, Atahualpa was proclaimed "Viceroyalty of Peru". In 1824, Peru already kicked Spain's ass. From then on, his private life would become an utter mess with his wife Chile divorcing him in 1879, Ecuador claiming their illegitimate son Loreto as "only hers", and Bolivia hitting puberty. When Peru is upset by somebody, his pupils will shrink and he will begin to chant Quechua curses (QUECHUA CURSES ARE NOT FUNNY!!). History UNDER CONSTRUCTION. As Atahualpa March 20th, 1497: About five years after Columbus discovered America, the Princess of the Shyri tribe bore the Inca Huayna Capac a son, who would be given the name Atahualpa. 1527: Huayna Capac dies. Shortly before, the old Inca divided the Inca Empire between his oldest legitimate son, Huascar, and his favorite one, Atahualpa. 1528-1532: After many quarrels, the Inca Civil War breaks out. At it's end, Atahualpa would have defeated Huascar and sent him into prison. November 15th, 1532: First meeting with a few Spaniards commanded by Hernando de Soto and, eventually, Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain). They invite him to visit their Governor, Francisco Pizarro. Atahualpa comes the next day to meet Pizarro. But the Spaniards trap the Inca and massacre many attendants. 1533: Atahualpa offers the Spaniards his later world famous ransom - a large room filled with gold and two smaller rooms with silver. Pizarro, who had become a friend of his, agrees. Three months later, enough gold and silver are brought to the Ransom Room in Cajamarca, filling the cell. But although he has payed his ransom, the Spaniards execute Atahualpa in August, 29th (actually July, 26th) by strangulation (instead of burning because he was baptized under the name Francisco/Juan Santos Atahualpa). However, the skin of his lower body and the half of his left foot were burned after his death. Breakdown of the Inca Empire and Viceroyalty Peru 1533: Shortly after his burial, Atahualpa's corpse has disappeared mysteriously from his grave. But nobody didn't care about this, believing, some Natives had stolen the Inca's body. But they are wrong... 1535: A hoodlum man appears on a recruiting audition organized by Antonio. This man introduces himself as "Francisco" who has an open bill with the Spaniard. Afraid and knowing who's in front of him, Antonio recruits "Francisco" to fight Manco Inca's troops. 1542: After the Manco Inca rebellion, Francisco retreated to Antonio's hacienda, working on his gardens and plantations. Then, the Real Audiencia proclaims Francisco to be the "Viceroyalty of Peru". Francisco marries Dafne (Chile) shortly afterwards. 1560: Because of some riots, Francisco is dispatched by Antonio to the cloister of Lima. 1572: Túpac Amaru is executed. Francisco, now Dominican monk, begins to feel more sympathy with the natives in the colony. 1594: Francisco meets the young Mulatto Martin de Porres. They become friends. 1606: Francisco becomes friend with young Isabel Flores de Oliva, who would be known as Rosa de Lima. 1617: Rosa de Lima dies.Category:Male CharactersCategory:South AmericaCategory:Hidden categories